


Cruelest of All

by daphnerunning



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Consensual Kink, Incest, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouha doesn't think much of Judal--that is, unless his brother is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelest of All

Kouha has very little interest in playing with Judal.

The Magi is his brother’s toy, the shadow-men’s toy, and no matter how pretty he moans, he’s not as nice to look at as the girls who fight to be in Kouha’s bed--and under his boots. Besides, Judal whines and pouts afterwards if Kouha hits him too hard, slinking back to En’s bed and staying there petulantly until he flies away to play with the Sindrian king again. 

Boring.

But add Koumei to the mix and suddenly Kouha can hardly sit still.

It’s something about Mei’s cock, he thinks. He usually doesn’t notice it, because it’s not that easy to see when Mei’s on his knees, or bent over his writing desk, and that’s how Kouha likes him best in any case. 

But sometimes, he walks in on the Magi sucking Mei’s cock, and he can’t help but be _intrigued_. 

Judal makes eager little noises; he likes playing with Mei, likes the way he can bite and scratch and Mei just moans for him, and for all that he’s prone to acting like the basest slut Mei loves having his cock sucked.

Judal notices him first, or at least mentions it. It’s hard to tell what Mei notices when he’s got his hair in his face, eyes heavy-lidded and his mouth open for those little panting breaths, but he sure notices when Judal pulls off his cock with a slick pop, turning to see who’s come in.

“You look good like that,” Kouha breathes, and even the Magi’s mad red eyes flicker uncertainly at the pleasure on his face. Ah, he really had been too rough last time. “Mei, share.”

Koumei acts so different around Judal. Maybe it’s just that there’s someone who’s a bigger slut for cock than he is, or maybe it has something to do with politics and dominance. Kouha rather thinks it’s the first. Mei’s always cared the least of any of them about putting the Magi in his place.

The High Priest, the treasured Oracle of the Kou Empire, his brother’s greatest weapon and the instrument of their continued success, looks good spread out and moaning on his cock. He wriggles, and Kouha can see the shivers go up his spine, and it’s _fun_ to see the way he makes the slut moan around Koumei’s cock. “You like that, Mei?” Kouha asks, breathy and excited. “Should I make him scream?”

Koumei’s eyes flicker, a hungry, needy thing. “Make him moan,” Koumei murmurs, threading his hands through the Magi’s hair. “Then after you can make me scream.”

Koumei likes it when he’s accurate, _delicate_ , precise, and Kouha’s learned more about self-control from fucking his older brother than all the teachings of his tutors. It’s a fine line, slamming forward, sliding his cock in hard enough to make the bitch writhe, without hurting him enough to make him scream. Judal likes it when it’s both of them too, Kouha can tell; he’s achingly hard under Kouha’s hand, and at the barest touch his hips jerk forward, an obscenely lewd moan choked out around Koumei’s cock.

With Mei watching, it’s too much fun to do it _right_ , to roll his hips _just so_ and make the Magi whimper, to yank on long braided hair just enough to hurt, not so much it’s not _fun_ anymore. It’s hard to remember what’s fun for normal people, after a while.

He has a feeling it’s not what’s fun for him.

Koumei can move as fast as a striking snake when he wants to (almost never), and his hand snaps out, grabbing Kouha’s shirt and dragging him close for a kiss, a breathy, whining _need_ on his lips. Judal’s mouth makes sloppy wet noises, broken by the rhythmic slap of Kouha’s hips against his ass, and of them all it’s Judal that comes first, squeezing tight and letting out a strangled groan as he spills on the floor and Kouha’s hand. 

Kouha’s hand trails up to his brother’s hair, yanking hard and cruel as he bites down into Mei’s neck. A deep, shuddering groan is his reward, and a second later, Kouha hears Judal making messy, choking swallowing sounds.

“Get on the floor,” he breathes, yanking his cock out and moving to stand in front of them, dragging Mei where he wants him by the hair. Judal feels it too, can barely stand to be in the same room with him when they’re alone, but when it’s the three of them he’s as insatiable as Mei, mouth open and waiting, on his knees like a whore. 

No, better. Kouha’s had enough whores to know that they don’t moan and whimper like that when he spills on their faces like Judal and Koumei do, not unless they’re paid extra. He has a prince and a magi doing it for free, and begging for more. Hell, if he’d just be nice and backhand Mei to the ground, he could probably make him come again.

He leaves them there like that, shamelessly licking each other’s faces. Really, leaving Mei without hurting him is the cruelest torture of all, and he can’t help but smile.


End file.
